Talk:Monkey D. Luffy/Personality
Splash of colour Properly needs a few character interaction related images, it looks bare. One-Winged Hawk 23:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Split How about the "personality" and "relationship" split into two tabs? Yatanogarasu 09:50, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Personnelity is actually suppose to be moved to the first tab, I've not done it because I've been busyon another wikia recently, bringing it out of the dark ages. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 15:05, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::So, are you saying that it goes in the "Introduction" tab? Shouldn't it go in its own tab? Yatanogarasu 06:44, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Picking His Nose? Luffy do this everytime nose picking!!! http://www.mangafox.com/manga/one_piece/v59/c604/11.html Soulreaper1234 20:22, November 17, 2010 (UTC) When Did This Happen? Under the entry for his relationship with Dragon, it says, " Luffy was unaware of who Dragon was when he first told by Garp and didn't understand what the revolutionaries are capable of doing to the world when told about it by Ivankov." When did he and Iva talk about the RA's impact on the world? All I remember is Iva saying he's in the RA, that it's his duty to protect Luffy and if he fails he can't face Dragon (and his inner thoughts on the similarities between the 2). Did it happen in the anime? If so, what episode? NANLIT 14:31, January 5, 2011 (UTC) wikia cotributor Hello there, I'm Mugiwara Mihawk (or something like that, cant really remember since its been such a long time) I have noticed that everytime I do something in the wiki a new message arrives, this is kind of weird since I alredy have an account but I forgot the password and name overall. hahahaha, so, do you guys know of something I could do? or give me an idea for a new cool named account? one that could make Luffy make the ROBOT-FRANKY! face hahahahaha, see ya later, I'll be checking back soon. oh! and by the way, I almost forgot, does anyone of you knows when the part in luffys relationship wiht Ace, where it says "luffy is now able to freely talk about his death brother" (or something like that) happened? I dont really remeber saying anything about ace so far after the 2 year timeskip Question Why it is said in this article and the one of both Ace and Sabo that Dadan is their foster mother?! That is falso! Because she just took care of them, nothing more, and they never call her "Mom"! 16:24, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I changed it a little. Okay. And could you please answer to what I said in Ace's talk page, and do the necessaries changes in both Ace and Sabo's articles. Thanks. 17:33, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Enemies intro paragraph I feel that the enemies section could use a intro description since the other parts of this page has one. Your thoughts? Justin Holland (talk) 18:39, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Relationship to Helpmeppo I couldn't find where i should suggest this, but in Luffy's friends would you put Helmeppo? They began as enemies but because of Coby are semi-sort of friends. What do you think? Tylermaster1414 (talk) 12:37, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Nah, they're not really close. 12:48, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok, Just an idea Tylermaster1414 (talk) 13:12, October 5, 2013 (UTC) relationship with Smoker i think Luffy's relationship with Smoker should be described more, rather then just mentioning him briefly, i mean he doesnt even have his own little header, so unless anyone has any objections or would like to point something out to me that im missing i will write a brief describtion in a while 02:13, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Sabo Hey i was just reading some stuff on here and i read the paragrapgh on sabo so i reread the most recent manga and at no point does it say it is sabo, it may hint it but you cant be sure until next weeks release? Tylermaster1414 (talk) 08:53, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Relationship with Akainu as an enemy I think the section of Akainu should be put under the marines section, since he is marine and Luffy made an enemy of him during the Battle of Marineford when he infiltrated Marineford.--Shay.avigad.1 (talk) 12:59, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Smoker Would need to explain his relationship with Smoker.--Capitán Noot (talk) 14:41, May 20, 2014 (UTC) How Should Pekoms Be Classified? The last chapter showed Luffy holding a civil conversation with Pekoms, even calling him 'Pekomushi'. He obviously feels grateful that Pekoms was willing to spare Sanji and the others. So, what category should he be put under, or should we wait to see further interactions before placing him?Eddy1315 (talk) 20:33, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Shirahoshi - An EXTREMELY (?) powerful ally to Luffy Why doesn't the section on Shirahoshi mention how powerful an ally she might become? We know by the end of the arc that she is Poseidon. Not to mention the implications of Joyboy's promise to her ancestor, and the prophecy (!!), and the fact that the Seakings flat out admit its because of her belief and concern in/for Luffy that her powers were released. She is one of the three great weapons said to be capable of destroying/changing the world. (Also note: Franky destroyed Pluton because he believed Luffy would be able to save Robin) Just a thought.. 14:06, October 2, 2016 (UTC) 14:05, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Because that's speculation. We only know what she has done, not what she might do in the future. 14:08, October 2, 2016 (UTC)